fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC19
It’s Decided! The Businessman’s Strange Proposal! (決定！ ビジネスマンの奇妙な提案! Kettei! Bijinesuman no Kimyōna Teian!) is the nineteenth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. A tribute to [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Yes!_Pretty_Cure_5 Yes! Pretty Cure 5], it marks the return of Yumehara Nozomi (Cure Dream) and Bunbee. Summary With his personal business currently in the red, former Nightmare/Eternal employee Bunbee has moved his operations to Yokohama. He stumbles upon the Yes! 5 GoGo Prism Cards and, not quite understanding what they really were, decides to try selling them on the street as souvenirs in hopes of making some easy money. As luck would have it, Jou happened to notice him first and inquires about the cards, introducing herself. Having heard of her family, Bunbee sees an opportunity and tells Jou he’ll give her the cards if she becomes his personal assistant for a few days. Jou reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Aya is showing Saya around when a certain pink haired girl literally runs into them. Major Events * The Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Miracle Petal and Prism Cards, along with the Milky Rose Prism Card, are obtained. * The Shiny Luminous Prism Card is obtained * This episode marks the debut of the Kogo Group and the return of Yumehara Nozomi and Bunbee * Raita discovered the identity of Cure Hunter and disowned Mio because of it Plot On one morning, Jou is having her morning jog on her way to school. As she did, she began to think back on how easily she and the other Precure had allowed the Mahou Tsukai Miracle Petal get stolen by Mio. Thinking that they needed to double their efforts on finding the Prism Cards, she hoped that they can find the next Miracle Petal and soon. As she jogged through a nearby street, she noticed a stand ran by a man named Bunbee. After going to inquire of him as to why he had set up a random stand on the streets, he explained that his business was starting to fail and he needed to find a way to save it. He came to Yokohama in hopes of finding a solution to his problem before coming across a set of Precure trading cards. When Jou asked if she could see the cards, the man obliged and showed her the six Yes! 5 GoGo Prism Cards to her. Seeing the shocked expression on the girl' face, he soon said that he'd throw in another card that he had found after setting up shop and showed Jou the Shiny Luminous Prism Card. Immediately Jou wanted to buy the cards off of the man, which surprised him and prompted the man to ask for her name. When she introduced herself, the man was shocked that his first customer was the a member of the illustrious Kogo Group, a company that Bunbee had tried to follow the morals of after forming his own business, Bunbee Company. Realizing what this opportunity meant, Bunbee said that he would give the heiress the Prism Cards for free on one condition; that she'd work for him at Bunbee Company as his personal assistant for the week. This made Jou hesitate for a moment as she weighed her options, but when she spotted Mio in her peripheral vision she quickly accepted the offer. The next day, Aya had arrived at Ayumi's house in order to pick up Saya and Chikurun, hoping that she could give the two a quick tour of Yokohama before school could start. As she entered the house, Aya soon saw an irate Ayumi was coming after the laughing duo, presumably after the former got caught in one of the latter's many pranks. After breaking up the fight, Aya soon began to show the two from Magic World around the town. They were nearing Millennium Academy, the two had bumped into a young girl. After quickly apologizing, Aya began to enter her 'fangirl' mode after she saw that the girl was Yumehara Nozomi, the former leader of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Nozomi soon explained that she was looking for the Yes! 5 GoGo Prism Cards which Coco had accidentally lost one day. As she said that, Aya heard a beep coming from the Cure Radar which confirmed the girl's story. Sighing that her brother would be pissed about her cutting class, she, Saya, and Nozomi began to search through the city for the cards. Back with Jou, she was helping Bunbee after she noticed many problems with the various aspects of Bunbee Company. When she gave the man several solutions to these issues, Bunbee noticed that his business was starting to get out of the red. As he thanked Jou for helping him with his failing business, he asked her where she had learned all of this. The girl soon explained that she was merely taught this as she was supposed to the heiress, but she honestly said that she was unsure about what she wanted to be in the future. This made Bunbee reminisce about one of the Precure he had met, which surprised the girl. Back with Aya and the group, they tried to find the cards as they ended up at Bunbee Company HQ. However while they had done so, they were confronted by Cure Hunter who had detected Nozomi's Miracle Petal with the help of the Dark Linkle Stone. Realizing that Nozomi was in danger, Aya and Chikurun teamed up and transformed into Cure Light and Cure Splash, and then Prism Changed into Cure Black and Cure White. Cure Hunter responded to this by transforming into Ruru and then into Bad End Peace. This caught the attention of the other Precure, who arrived to help out their team mates as they fought against the girl. Back inside the building, Jou was helping the civilians evacuate the building with the help of Bunbee. After helping several of the civilians get out of the building, Jou spotted the girls in danger as Cure Hunter was stealing the Yes! 5 GoGo Miracle Petal from Nozomi. Realizing that she was about to let another Miracle Petal get into the hands of the enemy, she transformed into Cure Noble and performed a diving Dreamy Bash in between the girls. This severed the connection between the Linkle Stone and Nozomi, thus allowing Cure Noble to gain the Miracle Petal. When Bunbee saw the Prism Hearts Cures and deducing that Cure Noble was Jou, the man tossed the card to the other Precure. As the group performed a Prism Change into the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo, the group backed up their friend with the Rainbow Rose Explosion, and allowed Cure Noble to defeat the rogue Cure with the Flutter Dream. After Mio escaped the battlefield, Bunbee thanked the Precure for saving his company and told Cure Noble that he was letting her go, because he knew that her job as a Precure was more important than as his personal assistant. Cure Noble thanked the man as Nozomi recognized him as a former member of Nightmare and Eternal. This shocked the Precure as Bunbee explained his story, which resonated with Kumonuso the most. However after Mio escaped home, her father Raita quickly got her to the couch and in order to try and heal her wounds. However when he checked her arm, he found the prototype that he had built was on the girl's arm. Raita demanded from the girl where she had gotten it, before he realized what his daughter was doing. Disgusted by Mio's actions, Raita disowned his daughter for her actions as Cure Hunter. This enraged the young girl as she transformed and used the power of Sabre to send her father through a wall and into a nearby elevator. Realizing what she had done, she quickly leaped out of a nearby window and ran away from home. Elements/Homages to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 * The Yes! 5 Miracle Petal, Flutter Dream is a nod to Urara/Cure Lemonade, who has a similar attack called Lemonade Flash * Bunbee's business, Bunbee Corporation, made it's first appearance in YPC5GG48 Characters Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun Villains * Fusion * Dark Matter 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Sakagami Nana *Bunbee *Yumehara Nozomi *Sakebu Raita Prism Changes *Prism Changes in It’s Decided! The Businessman’s Strange Proposal! **Cure Light - Cure Black, Cure Peach, Cure Dream **Cure Splash - Cure Berry, Cure Rogue **Cure Noble - Shiny Luminous, Milky Rose **Cure Trinity - Cure Pine, Cure Lemonade **Cure Papillon - Cure Passion, Cure Mint **Cure Mirage - Cure White, Cure Aqua *All of the Prism Changes have a connection to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 **''Futari Wa Pretty Cure'' - Both series are the only ones to have a sequel season to their name **''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' - Along with the Max Heart trio, both of these series participated in DX1, which was the origin of Fusion Trivia * TBA Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers